One aspect of many modern graphics systems that include a graphics processing unit (GPU) is that there are many pixel shader threads that require processing. This consumes power and limits performance. Techniques have been proposed to perform shading using quad-fragment merging. However, conventional approaches have many drawbacks, including various quality problems and artifacts, as well as other problems.